Numerous studies indicate that ethnicity can influence the pharmacokinetics of a variety of pharmacologic agents. In part, this is due to differences in the act-ivity of P450 enzymes (mostly) in the liver which are involved in drug metabol-ism. In order to understand this issue further, evaluation of the pharmacokinet-ics of a new antidepressant, Reboxetine, in African-American, Asian (Chinese) and Caucasian normal volunteers will be done. Reboxetine is currently approved in Europe for the treatment of depression and currently Phase III studies are being performed with the compound.